A random kiss
by davidjoker
Summary: A random kiss was all it took for Nami to see just how possessive, yet unpredictable Luffy can be. LuffyxNami.


A/N: None.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A Random Kiss.**

Chapter one: A Random Kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nami was sitting at her desk, drawing her next map as the Marry Go was sailing to whiskey peak. Although, trying to draw her map would be more accurate as a distraction was laying on the table in front of her, resting on her arms.

"Get off Luffy." Nami told her captain in a dry and tired tone. She was in no mood to deal with what ever random thing Luffy was trying to do.

Luffy just reached up and started playing with the ends of Nami's hair. He was laying down on the table right in front of her, kind of blocking the map. "I never seen orange hair before."

"I guess I should be considered a rarity then. Now get off. I'm trying to finish my map."

Letting go of her hair, Luffy just put his hands under his head and looked up at the ceiling. He then crossed his legs before asking, "What do you think about those two people we're helping?" Just staring blankly up at the ceiling of Nami's room.

Nami sighed before answering. "I think it's stupid of you to always wanting to go helping people that you don't know." Finally accepting that she wasn't going to be getting any work done, Nami set her pen aside and just looked at Luffy to continue their conversation. "But, I guess they're not really causing any trouble for us... yet."

Luffy was still staring blankly at the roof. "What do you think of that blue haired girl?"

Nami sighed again as she put her elbow onto the table next to Luffy's head, resting her head in her palm while keeping her gaze on Luffy. "Who? Ms. Wednesday?"

"Yeah. What do you think of her? Do you like having another girl on the ship?"

She just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I guess another girl wouldn't hurt. But I would rather have someone else other than her." Nami's eyebrow rose in curiosity. "Why do you ask?" She then let out a small chuckle. "hmhmhm, let me guess. You like her or something?"

"Well if you mean as a friend, yeah maybe. Not like how a boy likes a girl though."

Nami just hummed as she just continued to stare blankly at her captain in silence until he asked her something.

"Nami? Have you ever liked someone like how a boy likes a girl?"

Nami answered honestly. "Nope. Cant say I have. Why? Have you?" She was starting to grow curios in what kind of a girl Luffy would be interested in.

"Why haven't you liked someone like that before?" Luffy asked.

Nami squinted her eyes at him, noticing how he dodged the question. "I guess, growing up how I did. I never really had time to think about that kind of stuff. So have yo..."

Luffy cut her off. "So you don't like Sanji or Zoro or Usopp or anyone else like that?"

Getting a little irritated because he interrupted her, Nami reached over with her free hand that wasn't holding her head up and flicked Luffy on his nose.

"Ow!" He glared at Nami. "What was that for?"

Nami let out huff. "That was for talking before I finished. Anyway, to answer your question. No. I don't have those types of feelings for Zoro, Sanji, Usopp or anyone else."

"Then why do you always flirt with Sanji?" He asked before she could ask him her previous question.

"Because I can get him to do what ever I want him to do. Its just how I am. I've flirted with guys all my life to get the things I want. After all, who could resist how cute I am?" Nami stuck out her tongue at Luffy and winked at him.

All Luffy did was stare at her with a sad look. "That's mean Nami."

"Please. Sanji doesn't seem to mind. I'm sure he knows I don't have those kind of feeling for him." She could see that he was about to ask another question but Nami asked first this time. "What about you? Have you ever liked a girl like that?"

Luffy stayed quiet for a bit until, "Yeah. I like a girl like that."

Nami couldn't believe her ears. Her childish captain has a crush. She got so excited in wanting to know who it was, she put her face right in front of his with a big smile. "No way! You?! You have a crush?! You gotta tell me who it is!"

Luffy just looked into her brown eyes that were full of excitement and curiosity. "Have you ever kissed someone before, Nami?"

Losing her smile at the odd question, she arched her brow. "No~. Why? Have you kissed someone before?"

After hearing her answer, Luffy smiled before lifting his hand, placing it behind her head and on her neck. He then leaned up off the table and without warning, placed his lips on hers.

Nami's eyes went wide as she froze in place while Luffy had his eyes closed. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Luffy removed his lips from hers. Nami could feel the warmth of his lips leaving hers and that's when she became unfrozen, although she was still shocked that Luffy had kissed her. Nami watched him as Luffy sat up from the table and faced towards her, his legs hanging off the table in the middle of hers.

Luffy could see Nami's mouth was slightly open and the curios look she had on her face. He just let out a chuckle before leaning in again, and without kissing, gave her a quick lick from her bottom lip and up to the tip of her nose. "Now I've kissed someone." Luffy then just slid off her desk and walked out of her room with a big smile on his face.

Nami followed his every move until he left her room, the door closing behind him. Keeping her confused look on the door, Nami unconsciously kept licking her lips. Wondering what the hell just happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
